Christmas Time
by Sanrodri
Summary: H/D One-shot. Harry and Draco go on their first date. Fluffy and Christmas themed. Rated T for suggested intercourse.


**I went to a Christmas Festival a few days ago and I was inspired by light up cotton candy. Enjoy! Please review. Remember to message me if you find any grammatical errors. **

**I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas season.**

* * *

Sparkling lights littered the skies, dulling the stars. Only the moon shone brightly, acting like a spotlight for the festivities below. The trees were each decorated in different coloured lights. Some shown in their natural colours with browns and greens exaggerated in a light glow. Other trees were more fantastic in their décor with contrasting, vibrant colours, which faded into other hues and back again. One of the most amazing designs was on a large oak whose branches spread out like an umbrella over a lake below. It was decorated with silver lights that fell from the highest branches the lowest and then disappeared. The whole effect resulted in the illusion that silver rain was falling from the sky, only to vanish before reaching the ground. The lake reflected image back, doubling the splendour before them

Harry was in awe. Not only had he never been to a Christmas festival due to his deprived childhood, but also (what really wowed him despite his years of living in the magical communities), he was amazing by the lights which were not strung together and then lit with electricity. The entire splendour had been created with advanced charms and transfiguration spells.

A light breeze swayed the branches, carrying a sweet aroma to Harry's corner of the park.

"Your jaw has gone slack, Potter." Draco smirked, but then realized his mistake. "Harry. Forgive me." It was the two men's first date and Draco was still trying to get used to referring to his companion by his first name. He wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and brought the man closer. Harry however, seemed to not have heard a word Draco had said.

"What is that smell?" he asked, awe apparent in his tone. Draco chuckled.

"It is most likely wafting over from the candy booth. Would you like to stop by on our way to the Christmas tree?"

Harry nodded and the two ventured through the crown until they came to a small, cramped little booth, stacked with such a large variety of candies that even Honey dukes would covet. The most interesting treat for sale was the cotton candy, a usually mundane sweet. However, this cotton candy was more peculiar… With every spin that the centre stick took through the machine, a new and differently coloured layer of cloud-like sugar was added. Some layers were matte purple, some where a glossy blue, and some glittered pink or pulsed a vibrant green. Once the booth attendant finished spinning the candy, he dipped it into a clear potion. The cotton candy then emerged, completely dry, but with lights flashing all around it, giving the sensation that it was ablaze with multicoloured fire.

Draco paid the attendant and handed Harry the candy, enjoying the boyish grin that was meant only for him.

"This is amazing, Draco."

"It's certainly nice, but I'm enjoying it all the more with you here." Draco felt strange as soon as those words left his lips. He still couldn't shake the feeling that he should be insulting Pott- _Harry_, rather than wanting to kiss him. Harry however, seem pleased by the compliment and only grinned more widely.

"Really though. Growing up, I didn't get to see anything like this. They didn't even let me help decorate the Christmas tree."

"Well, if you would like, you can help me decorate mine tomorrow afternoon. It will be the first time I do it myself instead of watching the servants do it for me."

Harry laughed.

"Figures." He shoved a bit of sparkling cotton candy into his mouth. An explosion of flavor burst along his tongue, overwhelming his senses. "Draco! Have you tried this!? It's bloody fantastic!"

"I practically lived on it every December as a child. Come on, we are going to miss the lighting of the tree." Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him back.

"But I wanted an apple with caramel and a bit of buttebeer."

Draco rolled his eyes, threw a much too large amount of coins on the table, and snapped his fingers at the attendant. The man tore himself away from his other customer's and brought Draco what Harry had asked for and more. The two left the booth with bags filled of sweets (which Ron would later find in Harry's flat and take) and with a bottle of butterbeer each.

Draco was not sure whether or not he should try to grab Harry's hand again as they made their way toward the Christmas tree on the other end of the park, but luckily the other man took it upon himself to slip his hand toward Draco's and interlace their fingers.

Harry grinned at Draco and the blond responded with a sneer. The Gryffindor laughed and pushed his date lightly with his shoulder as they continued along to see the famous lighting of the 20 story high Christmas tree.

"I never really had a Christmas tree…" mumbled Harry, almost as a side note to himself.

"What? But surely your muggle family had one. And what about since you left Hogwarts?"

"Well, yeah." Harry shrugged. "But I never went out to pick one myself. I never really felt like I had one that was really mine. And I haven't bothered to get one since I left Hogwarts. I never decorate because I spend Christmas at Ron's anyway."

Draco was stunned. Growing up, Christmas had been his favourite holiday. He could not believe that Harry didn't decorate his flat for the season.

"Tomorrow morning we are going to buy a tree for your flat."

"Er…Thanks, I-"

"You are paying for it of course." Harry chuckled and nodded before stopping dead in his tracks. He had not been paying attention to where he was going and had somehow missed the massive Christmas tree slowly coming into view before him. But there was no way that he could miss it now. They were about thirty feet away from the tree, but its gigantic size was still overpowering. Harry could not remember the last time he had felt so small. "We'll stop here. It's already a bit difficult to see the whole thing so we shouldn't get any closer."

"What gives, Malfoy?"

"Malfoy?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. _Malfoy_. You've been treating me like glass. Other than once when you grabbed me by my waist, you've been acting like you are afraid to hurt me or something. Do I need to punch you again to get a reaction out of you?"

"You better not. You almost ruined my face forever, _Harry_, and then where would I be?"

"You would be fine. One scar doesn't disfigure you forever."

Draco's eyes landed on Harry's forehead.

"Right. I apologize."

"See! That's what I mean! Normal Draco would have rolled his eyes and made some insensitive joke about Voldemort!"

"Do you _want _me to insult you_?"_

"I want you to be yourself!"

"I AM being myself!"

"Well you could have fooled me, _MALFOY!"_

"I STOPPED CALLING YOU POTTER! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

At that moment, the giant tree began to light itself with tiny glowing balls that resembled fireflies from a distance. The lights grew brighter and brighter as they travelled slowly from the base of the tree upward. Soon other lights started joining it and in no time the dazzling ornaments on the tree were forgotten in the brilliance of the twinkling coloured lights.

Harry had turned away from Draco and toward the tree, completely transfixed.

"This is ama-" Draco grabbed Harry's face and turned it toward him, kissing him deeply and passionately. All thoughts of Christmas decorations flew from Harry's mind as the blond slipped a tongue easily past his defences and deepened the kiss.

They had only kissed like this once before and Draco wondered why they didn't do it all the time. He ran his tongue along Harry's as he brought their bodies impossibly closer. Lights grew brighter and hotter around them, swirling around the tree faster and faster. Draco ground a quickly growing erection against Harry's leg. The raven haired man gasped and broke the kiss, his eyes wide with fear, but his pupils dilated with arousal.

"We're in public…"

Draco didn't bother to roll his eyes and kissed Harry once more before holding on tight to turn on the spot. They could go see the tree again next year if it was that important to Harry. In seconds, Draco's home had appeared around them.

"Alright, golden boy, take off your pants." Draco smirked and pulled Harry toward to his bedroom. Harry pulled back as three words tumbled from his lips.

"I love you."

Draco paused.

"What?"

Harry Potter gave Draco a wide, toothy grin.

"I love you. And I'll take off my pants, but only if you get on all fours."

"Cocky little Gryffindor."

The two disappeared behind Draco's bedroom door. The blond had not responded to Harry's declaration, but he didn't need to. His actions behind that door would prove declaration enough. All in all, it seemed to Harry that it was going to be a spectacular Christmas season.


End file.
